Love, Hate, I Don't Know!
by Lovely Personality
Summary: So! Karin is in love with Hikaru, but he cheated on her with Haruhi, who secretly likes Tamaki. Tamaki wants Renge, she wants Kyouya, who is secretly using Aiyla for his own issues. Aiyla wants Kaoru who's having a secret thing with Reina, his enemy, but she wants Mori. And I don't know how Honey ties into this! Rated M for mature stuff happens. Don't like don't read. Review :)


_Enemies With Benefits_

Ouran academy, a playground for the rich and well, most-likely famous. The only school where students sit around all day, supposedly studying, when actually partying in the libraries. The teachers hardly care, so long as they don't kill someone. Not like they would bother, they're so hung over or just don't care. I'm the only sane one here besides Kyouya, Haruhi, and Takashi. They were the ones who helped me get home when I was intoxicated. It was their friend Kaoru who got me drunk.

Even though we don't have to study, which I find completely stupid considering that this is a school, I make it my top priority that I at least read what we were supposed to be assigned, even though I've already read all the books required. Kaoru decided to be _kind _and gave me a glass of tea. He said, and I quote, _"You study too much, take a break and have some tea, Reina."_ Little did I know that the tea was spiked, until I woke up on top of a desk in the library with Kyouya and Haruhi, well, Haruhi standing in front of the desk, looking at me in concern. Kyouya explained the situation to me behind his secret book, writing something down. Haruhi asked if I was alright. I had been out for quite a while. I tried to make it to the door, but ended up tripping and bumping into Takashi, who was following a hung over Mitsukuni, said I had to go home, made me take a limo home. Seeing as I could barely walk, Kyouya, Haruhi, Mitsukuni, and Takashi came with me. It wasn't until the next day that I had fully realized what had happened. Kaoru was the reason, since he was the one who gave me the spiked tea, which was the reason I was drunk, which is the reason as to why I now hate him. Stupid evil bastard. What's even worse is that my best friend Karin moved to Italy, along with Isamu. I would withdraw from Ouran if I had the choice, but seeing as the school is giving me a scholarship, I'm stuck here.

"Nerd." I jumped slightly, looking up from the book I had been staring at while deep in thought. It was Kaoru, he was probably going to start some party soon. Oh look, it's Kanako and her fiancé with the wine coolers. Even better, they brought pot.

**Sarcasm.**

Grabbing my books I shoved them in my bag, shuffling out of the library. The halls were empty, save for a few passed out teachers, and, is that a turtle? It's kinda cute. I reached down to pick it up, and it started biting me! Dropping it, I slowly backed away. Walking outside, I headed to the school parking lot where my limo was waiting for me. Yes, a limo. I usually would just drive home myself, but if I accidentally drank some spiked, or drugged, tea again I wouldn't be able to drive home.

I stopped at the 7 eleven on my way home for some iced coffee and pretzels. Once I got home I ordered some pizza since I didn't really feel like making dinner tonight. I live alone. My parents are always away on business trips so I never really see them much. After the pizza arrived I spent an hour playing games on my phone. Until I got a phone call from _Kaoru's mom._

"Hello?"

"Hi, Reina-chan." she said in a cheerful voice.

"What is it you want, Yuzuha?" I asked, becoming suspicious.

"I just wanted to let you know that because of the contract your parents and I signed, you will marry Kaoru before you turn eighteen."

**17 in a week**

"Also, since your birthday's just in a week, you should come over for dinner next Saturday! Love you soon-to-be-daughter-in-law!"

I sat there for a while contemplating my situation. I would have to marry my enemy. In a year.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. "I don't want to marry him. He's disgusting, conceited, stupid, a prankster, the most popular guy in school, and not to mention my enemy! I'd rather have my eyes gauged out of their sockets than marry him!"

_"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" _my phone rang. It was _him. _

"What do you want, bastard?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

"To say you're the most nerdiest, ugly bitch I have ever met. We won't be married in a year; and that this engagement doesn't change anything between us."

"Good, now that you've said your part, I shall say mine. If you so much as touch me in any unnecessary way I will kick you in the balls so hard that it will literally hurt you to fuck a bitch!" I seethed, hanging up on him.

_"INTRUDER ALERT! INTR-"_

"What?"

"Ditto nerd-freak."

_Click _

* * *

**Next Saturday **

"Reina, you're finally here!" Yuzuha greeted me cheerfully, like always.

"Hi." I smiled.

All's going good.

"So, how's Karin? I haven't heard from her in ages."

Nothing bad has happened yet.

"She's doing great. She's even happier now that Hikaru is visiting her."

"Speaking of which, I was thinking," she smiled. Uh oh. Not good. "Karin should be the maid of honor, and Hikaru should be the best man for your wedding."

"Ya, that would work, only" She cut me off.

"What kind of cake do you like? Do you still like angel food cake?"

"Uh, ya." I said.

"Hey Reina-chan!" Kaoru came up behind his mom, smiling.

"Hi Kaoru-chan!" I gave him a fake smile.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to check on dinner." Yuzuha said, walking towards the kitchen doors.

"Freak." he muttered.

"Bastard." I muttered back.

"May I escort you to the dining room?" he asked, as politely as he could manage.

"Please." I smiled. I want this to be over with.

Yuzuha and Kaoru were the only ones there. Mr Hitachiin was away on business in Moscow. It was just the three of us.

You know how in movies where there's that awkward silence during dinner and you can hear a clock ticking; the people who are fighting refuse to look at each other and continue eating in silence while the bystander looks between the two trying to start a conversation, but to no avail? That's what dinner was like.

The night just had to get better. With dessert.

Yuzuha had an ice cream cake in the shape of a heart made for me. Of course it said: **Happy 17th Birthday Reina!**

The lettering was surrounded by sparkly sprinkles and pink and purple hearts. To top it off there was one of those sparklers on top of the cake.

"Make a wish Reina!" Yuzuha said, taking a picture of me and the cake. What's more, she made Kaoru and I sit next to each other. Meaning me sitting on Kaoru's lap. The moment I blew out the candles the whole cake exploded on me, getting cake all over my dress, in my hair, and on my face. Kaoru looked pleased, and Yuzuha looked so pale. Kaoru laughed and took some whipped cream off of my nose, taking a picture with his phone as best he could. The next thing I know Yuzuha is shouting at Kaoru, who stood quickly, making me fall on the ground. When I tried to get up I slipped in ice cream, and the maids are standing by with towels, giggling. I shudder. Standing up, I walk awkwardly out the door, not stopping to say goodbye.

* * *

Once I was home, I took a hot shower to get rid of all the icing and ice cream off. I didn't bother to dry my hair, I just put on some shorts and a tank top, and went to bed. Finally, my seventeenth birthday was over. Or so I had hoped.

A gust of wind came from the window, a dark figure came through it. I sat up, grabbing my bowie from under my pillow, I got out of bed.

**A bowie is a type of knife**

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, standing on the side of the bed closest to the door.

The dark figure moved closer to the light of the window, turning to me, revealing his face. "You sure are a light sleeper."

"You sure make a big entrance." I said, placing my bowie down on my desk.

"If I had knocked you would have shut the door in my face." he explained, taking a step towards me.

"Can't deny that."

"I came here to apologize," he took a step forward, his golden-yellow eyes practically glowing in the moon light. "about the cake."

"Yuzuha made you come," I took a step back. "didn't she?"

"No, I came here willingly." he took a step forward, I stepped back.

"I'm supposed to believe you?" I said, my back against the door.

"No, you're supposed to take my word for it." he said, getting extremely close. "You know what else?" He's too close, our noses are practically touching.

"What?" I whisper shakily.

"I think that until my mother leaves, we should try to get along." he said, putting his hand on the door, blocking my only escape.

"U-um.." I started to blush. Shit. Not good. Not good at all. His lips are centimeters away from mine. Oh no. No no no no no no no! He kissed me. It was only for a second. Then he just kissed me again! His-his tongue is on my lips! My eyes are wide, Kaoru's eyes are closed. I close mine, parting my lips slightly. He moves his tongue inside my mouth. I hesitantly put mine in his. This can't be real. No, it _isn't _real. But at the same time I can feel soft and gentle hands, his hands, touching my arms, my legs, my hair, everywhere. The kiss is searing hot. My fingers are in his hair. His soft auburn hair. We're on the bed, my legs wrapped around his waist. Both of our shirts are off and lying in a pile on the floor. His lips, his glorious lips are kissing down my neck. His hands are-

_"Your best friend is calling you! Don't you wanna answer it? Hurry up-" _

I fumble around, grabbing my phone. I answer, "Karin, do you know what time it is?" Kaoru continues to kiss my neck.

"Who gives a shit? It's your fucking seventeenth b-day!" Karin said enthusiastically.

"Hapbirthd ay ya bitch!" someone yelled in the background.

"Who was" Kaoru nibbled the sensitive part of my neck, I stifled a moan, "..that?"

"That was Isamu. He's just a little bit tipsy." Karin answered.

"Well I gotta go! I wish I was there with you!"

"Ya, me too.." Kaoru started to kiss further down my body.

"SURPRISE!" the bedroom door burst open and the lights flickered on. Karin, Isamu, and Hikaru stood in the doorway, I could have sworn they all turned white as ghosts.

"Oh, um, we can come back later." Karin said about to shut the door.

"NO!" Kaoru and I said at the same time.

"It's not what it looks like." I said, getting off the bed.

Hikaru's face became flushed as he turned his head. I looked down realizing I was only wearing shorts. Not good.

Karin closed the door, saying, "Put a shirt on. We need to talk."

Oh no. Karin wants to talk. Great, now I'll have to explain what happened. As vaguely as possible. Well, I'm glad they came. I can't believe I almost did _it _with Kaoru. I slightly shuddered. Kaoru put a handd on me. He looked into my eyes, "What are we?"

That was a good question. I could only think of one thing. We were enemies with benefits.


End file.
